dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Efflictim/20/Sept/2018 Chapter 6-2: Infinity
The Official patch notes can be found: Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 Introduction to "Infinity" For the hope of the two lovers, Rocke Jean Laguna and Meren, they dream of peace for Planet Gassee. The party is struggling to prevent the war between the True Divines. In the process, they experience beautiful and sad sorrow. The tragedy was the opening of the possibility of "Infinity". "Infinity" is not only the strength beyond all imagination, but a forgotten, and precious relationship. The limits of imagination, the great reality that goes beyond it, "Infinity", has begun. New Adventure: The Sleeping Dragon Kingdom The land where the dragon sleeps is the most magnificent and beautiful area in Kasse. The miraculous cities where the magic of the east and the magic of the Red King have fused, surrounded by ancient forests that retain the natural beauty of nature itself. Even the "White Air" (Blizz Winter), which dislikes the "Red King" (First Crown), who dominates the land, does not deny the beauty of the "Sleeping Dragon Kingdom". And the dazzling beauty and mysterious earth, with the most brilliant tragedies of the two lovers. Adventure awaits! New Enemies: Crimson Legion The most famous of the ridiculous rumors surrounding the "Crimson Legion" is that they are undead, or risen from their graves. Of course, this rumor is a lie. There isn't even a grave to be left behind. They kill all living things, burning everything that exists. The most brutal wars in Kasse challenge the adventurers. The Crimson Legion does not think it will beat the other side. These elites only goal is only to "erase the others existence". Threatening swordsmanship and madness have made them a notorious group across the whole universe. Please be prepared, for the first wave of 'red death', which was trained by First Crown, is now approaching! Maximum Level Increased *With the opening of "The Sleeping Dragon Kingdom" and the "Infinity" update, character maximum level has been raised to Level 141. Infinity Summoning Infinite Summoning is divided into two types: Summon 1 (Blue Gem) or Summon 5 (Red Gem). Summon 1 can be used once a day at no cost (Free), with this being reset every day at 00:00 KST. In the case of Summon 5, you can only use Rubies. After using Summon 5 10 times, you get a Summon 1 for Free. Summon 1 uses 2,000 Rubies (Same as 5xSSS Summon in store), and Summon 5 uses 9,000 Rubies (1,000 discount) After summoning, you will get a screen like the one on the left. In this we summoned: 1x ARCH Fryd, 1x MAX Seez/Shizu, 1x ARCH Helios, 1x Rogue Soul, and a Chronos Infinity Card! Infinity Enhancement In order to break through tier limits (i.e. Trans into OL, OL into Majesty), you will first need an "Infinity" card for that ally. These can be acquired through attendance rewards and various other events. After you have strengthened an ally to ARCH Enhancement, the option of "Infinity Limit Breaking" your ally is available. Limit Breaking requires Trans. Essence, Gold, and Ally Infinity Card. The 'final stage' of ally enhancement, is the INFINITE enhancement, which is available after ARCH Majesty has be achieved. This enhancement uses resources like the previous Infinity Limit Breaks, but can also use the Absorption System, if desired. Skill Reworks The skill rework can be found: Transcended Versions, Overlord Versions, Majesty Versions Note multiple things about these translations. #They may be wrong in some places, or they were changed without this page being updated. #With this update there are MULTIPLE versions (Trans/Overlord/Majesty) of each and every skill of each and every ally released since Transcended. Please bear with us as we get this information updated. #*To help with brevity and focus on actual NEW information, this segment will only post the CHANGES made. It can be assumed that if there is no change listed then the Skill/Passive in question remains unchanged. Transcended Dracos Angels Bodens Awakened Titans Overlord Seven Solarians Hayden's Wings Ishtar's Fleet Aria De Kasse King's Swordsmen Majesty *The Majesty section only shows CHANGES. If nothing is noted it has not changed from its previous version before the update. We will get the full spectrum of their skills up AFTER Trans and Overlords are completed. True Divine } increased by 151% |First Crown's additional increased by 460% and Active Skill Damage increased by 267% |- |The True Death Star (INFINITE) |N/A |Removes all the beneficial effects of one enemy when using "Flame Dragon Death Star", and deals 6149% damage with an additional 4903% continuous damage over 27.4 second, increasing damage taken by the enemy by 195%. For each additional INFINITE enhancement, increase the damage received by 38%. Also, for 6.5 seconds, First Crown is invulnerable. 22.4s |- |} } of Violet Risk by 151% |Increase the Boss Damage of Violet Risk by 460% and Single Target damage by 267%. |- | True Heavenly Arrow(INFINITE) |N/A |When using "Heavenly Light Dragon", all enemies attacked will receive 212% more damage and 130% more ranged damage. For each additional INFINITE enhancement, increase these values by another 9%. |- |} } of the entire party by 87% |No Change |- |Abysmal (ULT) |When "Soul Restorer" is summoned, the ally receives a 53% damage buff for 24.4 seconds. This can overlay twice. |No Change |- |Eternal Blaze Eater (ARCH) |If the Soul Clones were to receive 30% or more of their Max HP in damage, they will only receive 30%. |If the Soul Clones were to receive 15% or more of their Max HP in damage, they will only receive 15%. Also, when 'Soul Eater' is used, the number of friendly party members to be resurrected increases to two. |- |The True Eternal Soul (INFINITE) |N/A |At the end of 'Soul Eater', regenerate 229% of the entire party's health for 24.2 seconds and a 320% Melee Damage buff, this effect can overlay up to 5 times. For each additional INFINITE enhancement, increase the Melee Damage by 38% |- |} } by 202%, evasion by 12%, and damage enemies receive by 6%. This effect can overlay up to three times. |- |Eye of the Storm (INFINITE) |N/A |Increase allied Boss Damage by 200%. For each additional INFINITE enhancement, increase Boss Damage by 38%. |- |} } by 35%. |No Change |- |The True Incarnation of the Ice Dragon (ARCH) |While in the Immortal state of 'Incarnation of the Ice Dragon', increase Heart Hellsings' damage and attack speed by 33%. |While in the Immortal state of 'Incarnation of the Ice Dragon', Heart Hellsings' is immune to harmful effects and attack power is increased by 100%. |- |Seal of the Cold Soul (INFINITE) |N/A |When Cold Energy is applied, it is applied twice, and increased the damage of Heart Hellsing by 750%. For each additional INFINITE enhancement, damage is increased by 84% |- |} True Lover's } by 73% |Increase entire party's by 223%. Additionally, for 9.7 after using 'Rose Germination', Meren avoids all attacks, and all her attacks can not miss. |- |Rose Garden (INFINITE) |N/A |During 'Rose Germination', for 34.7 seconds, Meren's self Ranged Damage is increased by 171%, and the additional boss damage increases by 645%, this can overlap up to three times. Additionally, for each additional INFINITE enhancement, Ranged Damage and Boss damage are increased by 42%. |- |} } increases by 169%. This effect is unremovable. |N/A |- |Crimson and Emerald (ULT) |Enemies affected by 'Call of the Blood Sword", receive 31% increased damage. |N/A |- |Bloodlust (ARCH) |When using, 'The Power of Blood', El Gravis receives 20% less damage. |When using, 'The Power of Blood', El Gravis becomes immortal, gaining 80% health. Also, increase El Gravis' damage by 40%, attack rate by 20%, and boss damage by 132% |- |Blood Piercer (INFINITE) |N/A |During, 'The Power of Blood', increase El Gravis' damage by 350%. Each additional INFINITE enhancement will increase damage by 84%. |- |} } by 340%. Each additional INFINITE enhancement will increase and Boss Damage by 42%. |- |} ARCH Main Characters *Quick Translation, will clean up later } Boss damage by 150%. |- |Mage |Marbled Vessel |Increase allied units damage by 80% and Boss damage by 90% |- |Paladin |Manifestation of Force |Enhances 'Sacred Power' to increase the Attack Power of allied units by an additional 200% and Skill Damage by 120% for allied units in Guild Plunder and Conquest. |- |Warrior |Arena Ritual King |Increase allied unit Attack Power by 220% and reduce the damage from Melee attacks by 28% in Arena. |- |Priest |Thanks!! |The ability 'Help Me!' is buffed. Increases Helper unit's Attack Power by 120% and increases the Varmen Family damage by 300%. |- |} Preview Part 4/4 *Log in between 9/20 - 11/14 to receive 5 Arch OL Tickets *Special Attendance Event 14 Day login event between 9/20 - 11/14 On the 7th day, login and receive an ULT OL On the 14th day, login and receive an ARCH OL *General Attendance Rewards Upgraded! On the 7th day, login and receive an ARCH Transcended On the 14th day, login and receive 5 Infinity Single Summons On the 21th day, login and receive an ULT Overlord On the 28th day, login and receive 1 random Infinity Card *Infinity Special Event Log in every day of the weeks between 9/20 - 10/9 to receive rewards that will double every day of the week! If you log on by the end of the week, you should have received: 9/24 - 12,800 Rubies 10/3 - 128 SSS 10/10 - 1,280 T Ess. *New/Returning Users Choice Majesty Ticket Until 11/14, new/returning users will receive a Choice Majesty ticket upon logging in *Burning Gauge Potions in Shop Burning Gauge Potions purchase limit will PERMANENTLY be raised to 2 per day! *Revenge of Belphagor Return Event Monsters have a chance to drop SS Gems, while reaching certain score thresholds will net the player SSS gems! *Chuseok Gift Voting event Don't forget to vote for what rewards you want to be given out! Voting will last from 9/20 - 9/23 and rewards will be given out from 9/24 - 9/30 #20 Souls #2,700 T Ess. #25,000 Rubies (Still best value) #120 Runes, 2,200 T Ess., 40 MC Enhancement Potions, 40 T Weapon Pieces *YA! Summer Beach Event Returning Beach Brawl (Pub Battles) will return from 9/20 - 10/11. Players can purchase Locke and Meren if they haven't already, and also purchase El Gravis' limited time summer costume from the event shop! Glasses Drop Event will also return from 9/20 - 10/11. Players can purchase El Gravis and Erchen if they haven't already by trading in glasses dropped from enemies in Challenger Dungeon. *Eligos Buff! Instantly rewarded with 2,800 Rubies (instead of 900 Rubies) Daily rewarded with 900 Rubies (instead of 600 Rubies) Category:Blog posts